


Motivation

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has not left the office for two days, utterly swamped, so Audrey decides to pay him a visit and motivate him to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

Percy has not left the office in two days never mind gone home when Audrey appears in the doorway. Before he can say a word she has slipped inside and used her bum to shove the door shut. For a moment they just stare at one another with Percy holding a quill over his latest report and Audrey pressing the palms of her hands to the solid oak behind her.

"Wh-What are you-"

" _Quiet!_ " And Percy falls silent purely because Audrey has never spoken like that before. She pushes off from the door and turns to cast spells on it before turning back to Percy. "You cannot come home and I get that. You must be stressed and I get that too. There is only one of those problems I can fix. "

Percy gulps and sets his quill aside. This does not sound like Audrey at all. It excites him and it excites him a lot more when she undoes the buttons on her cloak and lets it drop to the floor while revealing she is wearing her bra and knickers and not a stitch else underneath. "People could-"

"They are busy darling. Most of them gone to grab some dinner at the very least and I've set some charms up. Don't you worry about a thing." She steps out of her shoes and crosses the room, rounding Percy's desk and grabbing him by his tie. He staggers to his feet and kisses her soundly, grabbing at her hips, and tugging at the elastic of her knickers.

"Good heavens. Terrible idea. My desk..can't-"

"Not a problem." Audrey breathes against his cheek, turning around and shoving her arse back against Percy's hard cock while she puts cushioning charms on the floor. "I'll feel this for days. I'll feel this till you get home I promise."

A strange sound escapes from Percy's throat and she giggles as he all but dry humps her arse. "Come on." Her hands reach back to unclasp her bra so Percy pulls her knickers down and feels satisfied and turned on when he notices how damp they are. They seem to agree without a word that Percy really can't risk stripping off to while Audrey awkwardly makes her way to the floor and spreads her legs in waiting Percy fiddles with his belt and gets his trousers and boxers off. Then he's on his knees and pulling her legs up around his hips. He feels ridiculous with his shirt and his socks and his tie on but then he's thrusting into his wife and for the first time it feels like it isn't just sex. They are _fucking_ and his boss might walk in any second. Percy has never felt so hard in his life. He palms at her tits, rubs her hard nipple, makes her moan and grunt as he quickens his pace. By the end his glasses are squint on his face and she's panting and Percy is ready to write a thousand reports.


End file.
